


Alternate Universe Meme Responses

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), DCU (Comics), Forever Knight, Stargate SG-1, The Abyss (1989), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tell me about a story I haven't written, and I will (attempt to) give you (only) 5 sentences from or about it.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Five sentences was not actually happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Universe Meme Responses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts), [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts), [greenbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbirds/gifts).



_1\. Raisedbymoogles: That vignette about Sparkplug being the Autobots' den mother in his own gruff way._

"Sunstreaker, stop leaving your polish out if you don't want others using it!" Sparkplug's growling admonishment had the frontliner scowling… but picking up his polish immediately. The human went further into the rec room, cutting Cliffjumper a firm look that made the mini reconsider picking on Mirage. He settled on a couch that was meant for the Autobots, and was instantly mobbed by the Aerialbots.

"Keep telling the story about the Red Baron!" was said in a unified set of voices in a rare show of shared interest.

"Alright, kids, just give me a bit more room," Sparkplug said, smiling benevolently as he remembered where they'd been before the 'Con attack. Jazz smirked a little, and sent a quick holo of it all to Prime.

::Reminds me of Kup,:: was Prime's opinion.

* * *

_2\. Gryphonrhi: I know you write more about the Bat and Bow families, but can you tell me about the time Sam Carter and Wonder Woman had to work together to slay a Goa'uld 'god' (or 'goddess') and get Sam home?_

"They have taken one of my sisters from me, perverted her into a false goddess," Diana said, hand gripping the hilt tighter in her helpless rage at the situation. "Many of my sisters have been taken as captives!"

"I will help you get your people back, but I don't know if there's any hope for Artemis," Sam Carter said, resting her head back against the tunnel they were hiding in. 

"We have ways of healing, and access to the true goddesses," Diana told her. "If we cannot heal Artemis of the creature within her, Artemis would understand the necessity of saving her in more… final ways." However, Diana avowed to herself, that path would be the absolute last resort.

"If we can get to the room with the gate, I think I can force it to allow for the dimensional drift and get me home. We can do this," Sam Carter told the Amazon princess.

"If we fail to get you home, Sam Carter, you will have a place among my sisters," Diana promised her, just before they moved to begin the final plan.

* * *

_3\. Greenbirds: That time Weyland-Yutani tried to recruit Lindsey Brigman to work for them (because you know they totally would...)_

"The lady is finished talking to you," Bud said menacingly to the man in front of him. Behind him, One Night, Jammer, and Catfish closed in around them, keeping the menace level high.

"The lady can talk for her own god-damned self," Lindsey snapped at her husband. She then locked eyes with the corporate suit. "Mister Stafford, as I have made clear to Cyberdyne and every other technological corporate monster out there, including my own parent company, the Angel tech is not on the market, nor am I or my team!" She made her eyes as cold as ice, a trick that was harder to reach after all she'd been through during the storm. "So you can tell Weyland to stop snapping your leash my way!"

She had a harder time keeping the ice in her veins and face when her team, including Hippy, started cheering for the tell-off.

"We shall see," was all Stafford said before walking away to take the latest refusal back to Weyland-Yutani.

* * *

_4\. Madripoor Rose: Nick Knight's caddy turning out to be a transformer?_

Nick walked around his Cadillac, certain it wasn't quite how he'd parked it, but he could not detect any sign of forced entry or other means of moving it. He shrugged it off; the night had been long, and he needed to get home before dawn.

The ominous clunk-whirr was the first and only warning Nick had that his night was about to get longer… before the car redesigned itself into a humanoid form, leaving him on the concrete. Less than a human heartbeat later, laser fire was raining down from … another humanoid robot where the traffic copter had been? And his car was shooting back!

"Officer Knight, I will protect you," the Cadillac said. "And this city."

What was in the last batch of cow's blood was all that Nick could think, even as he hustled to get the few civilians out of the way of the impossible battle.


End file.
